A Hidden Secret
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Misty's sister Daisy comes home to tell her about a secret, that she and her other two sisters have kept from her. But because of resent happenings they thought it would be best to tell her, now she's on a new adventure with a couple of old friends, to try and stop the evil plans of Team Rocket .
1. Chapter 1

**A Hidden Secret **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokémon **

**Chapter 1**

Misty sighed in relief while wiping her forehead as she finally stopped mopping the side of the swimming pool inside of her gym, it now shined in cleanliness. "Whew, what a work out? Time for a break I think, I'd better let the Pokémon out to!" Misty muttered and disposed of the mop she used, and headed to her red bag which was sitting on a table near the kitchen. Her cute little water Pokémon Azurill was taking a nap beside it.

Azurill peaked one eye open at her approach, "hey, azruill you ready to go swimming with the other Pokémon?!" Misty smiled down at her now jumping Pokémon who was bursting with excitement.

"Azu!" It cried.

Misty giggled as she went into her bag and grabbed her pokeballs "okay, come on out everybody it's time for a little swim time!" The gym leader yelled as she flung the balls into the air and her Pokémon landed into the pool.

Her Pokémon were psyduck who since he couldn't swim and was floating on a rubber ring, then there was starmie, staryu, politoad, corosola and poliwhirl all swimming up and down the pool happily. She would have let her gryados out but since it takes up an awful lot of room, she decided to let it out once she returned the Pokémon to their pokeballs.

Misty then dipped her feet into the pool and sip on a can that she got from the kitchen, as she watched her Pokémon swim, "ah it's always good to a take a break!" Misty said with her eyes closed, she soon opened them again when she heard a voice call out at the front door. A voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"Like, hello in there, Misty are you like home?!"

Misty grinned in excitement "Daisy, what's she doing back? I wasn't expecting her back for months!"

Misty ran to the lobby to see her sister Daisy with a few bags and sunglasses on her head, "hi Daisy, it's great to see you!"

"Hi, Misty bet your surprised that I'm like back so early, huh?" Daisy said removing her sunglasses.

"Um, yeah actually I am, how come your back and where's Violet and Lilly?!" Misty asking noticing that her other two sisters were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, they're like still on the holiday!" Daisy explained as she and Misty entered the pool part of the gym, "wow, Misty you've like totally changed the place up it's like awesome!"

"Uh, thanks, Daisy, I'd figured since I was in charge I'd change it to my style!" The leader said as the two sat down and watched the Pokémon, "so uh, is there a reason you came back? It's not like you to come home so early from a fully paid holiday!" Misty said looking at her sister who was rubbing her arms.

"Um, well like there was a reason ya see Misty, me, Violet and Lilly, have sort of keep a secret from you, which I think now your ready learn about!" Daisy said nervously of what her sister would think.

Misty was totally shocked, "w-what?!"

"I remember most of this, since I'm the oldest. It all started when mum and dad were still here, ya see Misty when dad was young he was entrusted with guarding a gem that was hidden deep with in the ocean, he and mum kept it safe till someone from team rocket found that he had it and they went to extreme lengths to get it from him. They kidnapped us and mum, but things didn't exactly go so well. Mum got us out but she went into help dad and they never came back out!" Daisy explained while letting out a few tears.

Misty's mouth hung open through out the story, she'd never heard reason her parents death before she always hated team rocket but now she hated them even more. "Daisy why are you telling this now?!"

Daisy sniffed a bit and cleared her throat, "oh, like right well while me and Violet and Lilly were site seeing at some point we were attacked by a couple of grunts from team rocket demanding that we give them that gem, we didn't have it with us, but luckily we were saved by a couple of Pokémon trainers which by the way one of them was totally hot!" Daisy sighed.

Misty rolled her eyes at her sister, "so were is the gem?!"

The two-headed down to the basement where Daisy removed a blanket off a rather large chest, she brought out a key from her pocket and unlocked the chest. Inside the chest was a smaller chest to which she picked up and she unlocked that one too and show her sister the contents.

"W-wow, that sure is a gem?!" Misty awed at it.

"Listen Misty, we've thought, since you're the strongest trainer out of the three of us, would you go to the place where this thing came from and destroy it or at least keep it safe from bad guys?" Daisy asked while looking at her sister.

Misty looked down "well, I have wanted to travel again and this is my chance!"

"You can do it Misty, you have the strongest Pokémon out of the three of us, and beside you might even bump into your boyfriend Ash again!" Daisy smirked.

Misty's eyes went wide while her face went red "he's not my boyfriend!"

"Alright, alright no need to yell, but anyway will you do it?!" Daisy asked trying to calm her down.

"You know what, I'll do it. I have wanted to go on another adventure and this is my chance!" Misty said with determination.

Daisy smiled gratefully, "I'll take care of the gym while your away, but be sure to pick out your strongest pokemon!"

Misty nodded "don't worry I know just the ones!" She said as the two headed up stairs and Misty began her preparations for her new adventure. As she hurried about and got her pokemon she turned to her sister "promise you won't just give out the badges?!" Misty asked eyeing Daisy.

Daisy waved her hand "oh, Misty you know I'm like a stronger trainer unlike Violet and Lilly!"

The red head nodded knowing fully well that Daisy was the only one to improve her skills at battling other pokemon. Her other two sisters just didn't seem interested. Misty was soon ready to leave when she remembered something that she hadn't asked, "wait where is this place that I the gem to?!"

"Daisy rubber her head, "uh, ya see, that's the one thing I don't know!"

Misty fell down amine style but she quickly recovered, "so, now I don't have any idea were I'm even going!"

"Eh, well you could go talk to professor Oak in Pallet town he'd know a thing or two about I hope!" Daisy nervously laughed.

Misty sighed and shook her head "oh, alright I'll call you every time I get to a pokemon centre!"

"Be careful Misty I know you can do it!" Daisy said as the two exchanged goodbyes and Misty began making her way to Pallet town unaware that a certain pokemon trainer had just finished his journey in the Kalos region.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hidden Secret **

**Chapter 2**

Misty had taken a couple of days but she finally arrived at the forest that would take her to Pallet town. She however hated to travel through the forest, but she really had no choice. "Oh, why does it always have to be the forest, I hope we don't run into any beedrill!" Misty said to her water Pokémon azurill who was nestled inside her arms.

"Azu!" Azurill replied looking up at his trainer.

She soon came upon a nice lake and decided to take a rest for the night, "Ah, what a nice lake, let's take a rest azurill?!" Misty smiled down at her Pokémon.

The gym leader set up a camp and began to feed her Pokémon but was unaware that she was being spied on. In the tree's a bit far above her two unknown team rocket grunts used binoculars to keep watch on the red-headed trainer below them.

"Huh, is that her?!" A man with a dark look about him asked.

"Yeah, that's her!" Another nodded.

"I say we get her now?!" The man chuckled.

The other shrugged "hmph, might as well, the boss wants her anyway!" The two nodded at one another and proceeded to get down from the tree.

Misty had just finished feeding her gryados who'd she had let out for a little while "there ya go gryados, that should keep you going for a little!" She said as smiled up at the dragon Pokémon who happily took the Pokémon food.

The gym leader turned round to head to her camp set up, when she suddenly gasped at seeing two rocket grunts standing behind her. They smirked at her, "hey, there girlie, your coming with us!" One chuckled at her.

Misty recognised the uniforms "oh,no team rocket...I'm not going anywhere with you!" She screamed back.

"Oh, yeah well you ain't got no choice!"

Suddenly one of them had managed to get to the back of her and grab her from behind, Misty struggled in his grip "ugh, let me go!"

"No, way missy...hey we better take care of that gryardos, don't want it attacking us!" The man who held Misty said t the other man who nodded in agreement and brought out a ball that had electricity going through it, he chucked it up and down in his hands and smirked.

"Yeah, this should take good care of it, then we can catch it easily!"

Misty eyes widened and she struggled even more to get out of the mans grip, "no, leave it alone!"

...

Meanwhile at the very edge of the forest and very close to Pallet town a boy known as Ash Ketchem stood on a hill side that over looked his home town. A yellow pokemon known as Pikachu was perched happily upon his shoulders, Ash grinned in excitement to see his home town again.

"There it is buddy, Pallet town, boy I sure can't wait to see mom!" Ash said turning his head to his very first pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in response and showed the same excitement as his trainer.

Ash was about to start his decent down the hill but as soon as he did, Pikachu's ears perked up he quickly said something that Ash didn't quite catch and started to run off back into the forest. Ash was puzzled "hey Pikachu, where ya going buddy, wait up?!" Ash yelled and started to run after his pokemon.

He finally caught up to Pikachu who was still running but he told him to follow, Ash nodded and they finally stopped at some tree's just beside the lake that they had past the day before. "Pikachu, you hear something?!" Ash asked as he tried to catch his breath.

However his breath caught short and his eyes went wide at what he saw before him. "Yeah, this should take good care of it!" Ash gasped in shock.

"No, leave it alone!" Cried a voice that he hadn't heard in a while but it was very familiar to him.

His mouth hung open "M-Misty?!"

The rockets just chuckled at her response and proceed to approach her gryados, Ash growled and whispered down to Pikachu, "come on Pikachu we gotta help Misty!"

Pikachu nodded and the two of them jumped out of the tree's and revealed themselves "Hey you, you better let Misty go right now!" Ash demanded.

"Pikachu!" Growled Pikachu.

Misty mouth hung open, "A-Ash, Pikachu?!"

The grunts just chuckled "well, well what have we here? A little kid who wants to play hero!"

"How cute, they must know each other!" said the other one holding the electric ball.

"Listen kid, you better get outta here if ya know what's good for ya, you don't wanna get mixed up in this!" The one holding Misty warned.

Ash glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere without Misty, Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash said to his Pikachu who nodded he ran straight at the grunt and used iron Tail to knock the grunt away from Misty, Ash quickly grabbed her hand and got her behind him.

"H-hey what the...?" The grunt growled after he was attacked, he stood next to the other one and before they knew it Pikachu was running straight at them using volt tackle. They panicked but didn't have time to get away as they were launched into the air and they were blowen away.

"Wait a go Pikachu, you did it!" Ash cried as the mouse came up to him.

"Pika!"

Misty hugged Ash since she hadn't seen him in so long and Pikachu had jumped onto her shoulders and nuzzled into her, "A-Ash I can't believe it's you, and you too Pikachu it's so good to see you again!"

Ash hugged back "Misty it's so good to see you to!"

The two soon let go and Misty returned her gryados to his pokeball and she picked up her azurill, the two walked back to the spot that Ash had been before that was looking over the town of Pallet. As they walked Misty explained her reason for coming to the town.

Ash's mouth hung open during her story, "wow, M-Misty, I've never heard you talk about your parents before!" Misty nodded.

"Yeah, I've never really heard much about them until Daisy told me that story!" Misty sighed sadly.

Ash rubbed her shoulder to comfort her, Misty smiled at him, "hey let's head down to Pallet town and see professor Oak?!"

"Okay, let's go!" Misty nodded. The two and their Pokémon walked down the hill, both unaware that Jessie, James and meowth were spying on them as well.

"Dis you's two hear that?!" Meowth asked as he reached in to a bag and ate a donut.

"Yeah I sure did and did you see that gem the red-headed twerp had? Oh it was just gorgeous, I just have to have it!" Jessie cried removing her binoculars and she had a twinkle in her eye.

"You, know we probably won't get it since the boss is after it right?!" James said not wanting to break the bad news Jessie.

Jessie suddenly stopped and sighed "oh, yeah, It's just not fair!" She screamed angrily but she suddenly grinned as she realised an idea, "hey, I have an idea!"

This caught James and meowth "oh, yeah what's that Jess?!" Asked James.

"I think we should get the twerp and that gem and take her to the boss ourselves instead of those other two we saw!" Jessie smirked.

"Good idea Jess, then we'll get promotion!"

"Yeah and I'll be the bosses favourite!" Meowth cried.

Jessie nodded "okay, let's follow those twerps!" They cheered and began following Ash and Misty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Secret's **

**Chapter 3**

Ash and Misty along with pikachu and azurill arrived at Ash's home, Ash wanted to pop in and see his mom before they headed up to professor Oak lab. As they approached the house they saw Mr. Mime outside happily sweeping up the little pathway that lead to the front door. Misty smiled when she saw the pokemon.

"Hey, look it's Mr. Mime!"

Ash smiled and started waving, "hey, Mr. Mime, long time no see!"

The familar voice snapped the psychic pokemon out of the chanting of his name and he looked up and he happily greeted the two pokemon trainers. "Mr. Mime!"

Suddenly the front door open and revealed Ash's mum behind, she came out wearing her gardening outfit and carrying a watering can. "Are you ready to plant some..." She paused in her sentence as she turned her head to see her Son and his best friend. "Oh,my gosh, Ash, Misty!" She cried with excitement and shock as she wasn't expecting to see them.

"Hey mum!" Ash was greeted with a death hug as soon as he entered the garden. "Mom, can't...Breatheee!" He muffled out.

Misty along with azurill and pikachu all giggled at the sight, Delia eyes went wide and she let go of Ash. "Oh, I'm sorry dear it's just I haven't seen you in so long!"

Ash shook his head as he sorted his hat, "heh, it's okay mum, I missed you too!"

Delia turned her attention to Misty and the pokemon she hugged Misty and cuddle with pikachu and azurill, "you know you've all just turned up at the perfect moment since I was just about to make lunch!"

Ash beamed at the mention of lunch but then remembered the story that Misty told him and they were going to professor Oak's. "Oh, hey mom we have to go to professor Oaks!"

Delia giggled as Pikachu nuzzled into her, "okay, honey while your gone I'll prepare lunch," Ash nodded as he and Misty started to make their over to the lab and Pikachu soon followed Delia gasped when she suddenly remembered something, "Ash honey when you get to the lab you'll both be in for a surprise!" Delia yelled with a wave.

Ash turned as his mom shouted "surprise, what is it?!" He shouted back.

"You'll see!" She replied as she walked into the house, Ash turned back to Misty as Pikachu jumped on his shoulders.

"Huh, I wonder what it is?" Ash said as he and Misty approached the door.

"Guess we'll find out," said Misty as she clutched azurill in her arms.

Ash knocked on the door and they were greeted by Tracey, "Ash, Misty? I wasn't expecting to see you guys today, come on in!" Tracey said with a shocked expression on his face as he stepped aside to let the two trainers in.

"Hey Tracey how ya been?!" Greeted Ash.

"I've been great, still helping the professor, so Ash I can't wait to hear all about your journey in Unova," Tracey said as they arrived in the living room of the lab.

"Oh, it was awesome, I caught so many new Pokémon!" Ash grinned.

"I can't wait to meet them, and maybe sketch them too, so how are you Misty? How come your with Ash and not at the gym?" Tracey asked turning his attention to the red-head.

"Oh, uh we're here to see professor Oak!" Misty couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly a voice sounded through the room and it seemed to the be coming from the kitchen, "is that Ash and Misty I hear?!"

Both Ash and Misty gasped in excitement as a familiar face popped his head from out the door wearing a pink apron. "BROCK?" Exclaimed both Ash and Misty at the same time.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Brock grinned as he came further out the door holding a while holding a spoon that stirred soup.

After they got reacquainted with their old friend and Brock explained that he was their cooking up some new recipies for the pokemon in the lab, professor Oak soon appeared out from his studies after hearing all the chatter, "well, well this is sure a surprise, Ash and Misty, what brings you here?!" Oak greeted them and they all headed to the living room where Ash was pounced on by muk.

"Agh, muk it's great to see you too!" Ash grinned under the pokemon.

Muk seemed so happy to see his trainer, "muk, muk!"

The others laughed as they settled down as Brock had prepared some tea and just at this point Ash's Mom appeared with lunch so they all tucked into the food as Ash and Misty explained why they came here. "Now, that's some story Misty!" Exclaimed professor Oak.

Misty nodded "Yeah I guess it is, so I was hoping you'd be able to tell me where to take this gem to get rid of it?!"

Oak seemed to think for a minute, "well I do know something, but I'll need to check the computer, come with me!"

They all headed up stairs to where professor Oak kept all his equipment, Oak sat down at his computer and began typing. "Ah, ah, I knew I had something!"

"What is it professor?!" Asked Ash.

"It says here, that gem holds the essence of water, if a human were to break the seal on the gem that said human would be able to control the worlds water and the water pokemon, but that's not the only gem with that kind of power, there also one for every pokemon power element in the world!" The Professor explained as he turned back to the others

Everyone gasped, "whoa..."

"Professor Daisy suggested that I should destroy it, do you think I should do that?!" Asked Misty.

"I do believe it would be better to return to it to whence it came and that is the water temple, but I fear that team may already have the other gems!" Oak said with worry. As the professor went back to his computer the group were unaware that the same two grunts that attacked Misty were watching them through the window.


End file.
